Sakura and the smile?
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Sakura is now a jonin medical nin. it is two years after the war, neji was saved but has been in a coma, and a lot of the village is still being re built. lee is in love with sakura and vuiceversa.rate t. couples: kakashixshizune, and suprise ones. a lil oocness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Do not take lightly on Sakura LOL. I hope you like this story. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or shippuden. Viz Anime owns it, and the respective writers do. **

**I wish claimer: I WISH I OWNED SAKURA HARUNO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sakura gets annoyed**

Sakura comes back from the outskirts of the village from helping out the Nara clan. They needed help with healing a full team of jonin that was taken out from poison darts because missing nin were fighting them. "Sakura!" Lee yelled as he ran towards the medical Kunoichi. "Hmm?" She said as she stepped just to the right to dodge a glomp from the weirdo.

"Lee why are you yelling and trying to glomp me?" Sakura anime veined. Lee laughed nervously. " I am happy to see you! I heard you were sent on a mission to help a jonin team." He said worriedly. Sakura sighed.

"Yes. The missing nin in the area attacked a jonin team with poison darts. Thanks to the Nara medical ninja's from the north village and my help, the team is in stable condition. The missing nins were captured by Kakashi." She said.

Lee smiled nervously. "I am glad I am not in those Missing Nin's shoes." He laughed nervously. Sakura's vein in her forehead started popping. "Lee do not laugh! The jonin team could have died!" she yelled at him. Lee waved his arms in defense position. "Woa Sakura relax! I am sorry and I will not laugh again about it!" He said to calm her.

* * *

**Woa talk about annoying. Lee is so annoying no wonder he has not ended up in the leaf hospital from Sakura's anger. :) Please remember to review .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a few days but I have been blocked on this story. But I think I have a good chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Viz does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter two: Report to Lady Tsunade part one**

**Sakura POV**

"Okay Lee." I sighed after Lee finally got me to calm down. He smiled a bit. "Sakura you need to get control of you have too much of a short fuse." Lee said to me. "I am going to pretend I did not hear that." I said as I walked towards Lady Tsunade's office.

"Sakura just do exercises to keep calm." He said. I sighed. This is going to be a long walk. "Hey Sakura, I wanted to ask you, How is Neji?" He asked. I shook my head. "He still has not woke up. He is doing well physically other than being comatose." I said to Lee. He sighed.

"Tenten misses him so much." He said. I looked at Lee. "She is in love with him so of course she misses him." I replied. Lee nodded to me.

**Lee POV**

"Sakura, I still think Neji will wake up though. If Tenten keeps talking to him, I believe he will wake up." I said. Sakura smiled a little. "Yes I believe that too Lee." She said. I smiled big and looked to at the sky. _Maybe I can get Sakura to give me a genuine smile someday. _

Sakura, had gotten further ahead of me and I had not noticed. "Wait up Sakura!" I yelled. She sighed. "then do not daydream or go off into lala land, and keep up Lee." She deadpanned. "Yes ma'am!" I beamed as we walked in to the new Hokage tower. It was bigger. It now held the offices of the elders of the village now.

It also held within it a huge room for a summit meeting, or meeting with other villages or village leaders. "Wow Sakura! Did the guy from the land of waves just finish building Hokage tower?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Tazuna did a great job." She remarked.

* * *

**Oh wow, that was a nice update. Please do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I feel like updating this story. **

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter three: Report to Lady Tsunade part two**

**Lee POV**

I was with Sakura as she went to report to Lady Hokage. "Sakura did you hear? Yesterday Kakashi Sensei asked Shizune on a date." I said in a hyper and happy voice. She stumbled. "Really? I knew he had crushed on Shizune, but I did not think Kakashi had the guts to ask her out." She said.

I smiled. "Shizune was surpised too! She said eh? Did I hear you correctly Kakashi? And he said, will you go out on a date with me Shizune? He asked her on top of Hokage tower as they watched the sunset!" I beamed. Sakura giggled. "Oh I bet Kakashi was blushing totally fire-red!" She said.

I smiled more, She is so beautiful, and she has the most beautiful eyes and hair. "Sakura they were both blushing." I said as I moved her wild hair out of her face. She blushed. "Thank you Lee." She said blushing. I chuckled. "Your welcome." I said as I kissed her cheek, and she did not even flinch or hit me.

**Sakura POV**

Lee had just kissed me and I am in a dizzy spell. I am thinking about him now. As I walk with him, I look every so often at him, and I know I am blushing because I feel the heat in my cheeks. "Um Lee, I was wondering if you would like to get a bite to eat after I report to Lady Tsunade?" I asked nervously.

Lee smiled and kissed my cheek again. "I would." He said with a soft smile. I blushed harder and giggled at the kiss. We knocked on Lady Tsunade's office.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate if people please review if you like the story. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! New chapter tonight! I feel like updating LOL**.

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter four: Lady Tsunade**

**Sakura Haruno POV**

"Yes my lady!" I said and we entered. She was standing by the window, drinking her tea. "Lady Tsunade." Lee greeted. She turned to face us. "Sakura, Lee." She said as she greeted us with some tea. "Lady Tsunade the Jonin are recovering from the attack in leaf hospital, and the missing nins have been taken care of by Kakkashi." I reported as I drank some tea.

"Is there any casualities other than the attackers aka missing nins?" She asked. I shook my head. "Lady Tsunade why would any missing nins attack outside the village?" Asked Lee. "Who knows Lee. Maybe they wanted to catch us off guard." She said as she drank her tea.

"Well I recommend we be on the look out for any attacks." I proposed. She put her finger to her mouth as she set her tea down. "I think you may be right on this Sakura." She answered. Lee smiled. "How about Gai sensei?" Lee suggested.

"Huh?" I went. "Send Gai Sensei on a mission to see if anything is happening outside the village!" Lee said."Hmm that may be a good idea." Said Lady Tsunade. I thought on it. "Yes I agree." I said. Lee smiled. "I think I will also send Asuma and Shikamaru." Said Lady Tsunade.

**Rock Lee POV**

"Should I go get them?" I asked. Sakura looked at me then Lady Tsunade. "Yes tell them to come and report." She ordered. "Yes milady!" I said as i bowed and left. "Lady Tsunade do you think someone is targeting us again?" Sakura asked.

She sat back in her chair. "I do not know Sakura." She answered. Sakura sighed. I ran out of Hokage tower, and searched for Gai Sensei. _"I wonder where he is?" _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Nice chapter I think. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know I left off with a cliff hanger! I can not wait to get this new chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter five: Meeting**

**Rock Lee POV**

"Hmm Lee?" Asked Tenten as she bumped in to me. I nodded to her. "Hello Tenten. Have you seen Gai-Sensei today?" I asked. She nodded. "He is at the training grounds." She replied. "Thank you Tenten." I answered and waved good-bye to her. She spoke.

"I'm going to visit Neji." She said shakily. I knew she missed him so much. "okay Tenten take care." I said with a small smile. "I will thank you Lee." She answered. I nodded and I headed to the training grounds. I bumped in to Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru on the way.

"Hmm Lee where are you going?" Asked Shikamaru. I smiled. To get Gai-sensei. Lady Tsunade wants to see all three of you." I said. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." he said. "Now Shikamaru, come on." Said Asuma-sensei as they walked to Lady Tsunade's tower.

When I got to the training grounds, Gai-sensei was asleep. I chuckled at him. "Gai-sensei?" I shook him gently. He mumbled but he still slept. I then thought of an idea. "Kakkashi-sensei is the new Hokage." I said in hopes he would wake. He jumped. "What!? No he can not be!: He yelled as I laughed.

He looked at me puzzled. "Joking Gai-sensei! Had to wake you somehow!" I said with a smile. He laughed a little. "All right Lee, you got me up." He said sheepishly."lady Tsunade wants to see you." I said. He looked at me. "All right let's go." He said.

* * *

**Okay it was short, but hey it is a chapter! Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2-13-13**

**Hello everyone! I am a bi behind in this story too. Let us post this chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter six: meeting , Tsunade's on the assassination list? part 1**

**Might Gai POV  
**

We made our way back to Hokage tower, and saw a ninja we did not recognize enter the building. "Follow him or her Lee." I said as I climbed up to the tower window. "Lady Tsunade." I said as I entered.

"Gai you finally came. " She said with an annoyed tone to her voice. "Yea Gai, how do you expect people to take you serious as a shinobi, if you goof off?" Asked Asuma.

I face palmed and ignored the Sarutobi. "Lady tsunade, there is a unknown ninja in this tower." I said with a serious tone.

Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Lady Tsunade's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Did anyone else enter other than Lee to follow the unknown ninja?" Asked Sakura. "Not that I saw of." I said as we all moved in to a formation around Lady Tsunade.

_"Lee I hope you are okay." _Sakura thought to herself. Then there was a crash. "Lee!" Yelled Sakura. Lady Tsunade looked at all of us. "Be alert! Sakura be ready!" She ordered, and we all nodded.

Then the unknown ninja bursted in and used a fire style. "Fire style, Dragon flame Jutsu!" He attacked Lady tsunade. "No you don't!" I said kicking him.

He got up and we all saw his face. "No way, Koichi Ai Uchiha is dead! We all saw the fire!" Said Sakura.

Koichi Ai Uchiha was standing right in front of us. "It is I, Koichi Ai Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan." he said. "Where is Lee?" I demanded. Koichi chuckled and gave a most evil smile. "Rock Lee is down, now you guys are next!" He declared.

* * *

**Oh boy. Not good. Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Let us get this on the road! LOL! I am still behind.**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter seven: Meeting, Tsunade's on the assassination list? part two**

**Tsunade POV**

"Arrest him! Sakura go look and help Lee!" I ordered. Gai, Shikamaru, and Asuma started to fight Koichi. "I got an opening!" yelled Sakura. My eyes widened. "Sakura no, wait!" I yelled.

It was too late as soon as she ran, Koichi struck her down with his blade. "Sakura!" We yelled. Then Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu. "Quickly get her to leaf hospital Lady Tsunade! Find Lee too." He asked me to hurry.

"You three bring him to the anbu black ops when you detain him." I ordered. I picked up Sakura and went to find Lee. "Lady Tsunade." Said Lee as he limped to me. "Lee are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to him, carrying Sakura.

"Yea just a few broken bones and a bum leg. The guy knocked me out." He said and then looked at Sakura. "I need to get Sakura to leaf hospital quickly. You follow." I ordered.

**Rock Lee POV**

"Yes milady." I said as I followed her. _"But I am more worried about Sakura than myself." _I said to myself. We came out of the tower, and made our way quickly to leaf hospital.

Gai sensei, Asuma sensei, and Shikamaru caught up to us eventually. I was patched up, and waiting in the waiting room. "Well Koichi Ai Uchiha is now in custody." Said Gai Sensei.

I looked at Gai Sensei. "Anything on Sakura's condition Lee?" Asked Shikamaru. I sighed and shook my head. "No. Lady Tsunade is still operating on her." I replied.

Gai sensei sat next to me. "She was worried and went to leave to find you when she was struck down." He said. I looked at Gai sensei. "I blame myself for Sakura getting hurt." I said. Gai sensei shook his head.

"Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault." He said softly. Asuma Sensei spoke up. "Koichi said there is a list of people to assassinate within rogue ninjas. He said Lady Tsunade and Sakura Haruno are both on it." He said.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter! Please remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. What is up? I got a way of typing with both hands while my arm is in a sling. So I am updating today. Tommorrow I got group and apartment hunting.**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Sakura's injuries update! Neji awakens!**

**Reader's POV~**

After two hours after Asuma and the others arrived, Lady Tsunade came out of the operating room. She sighed as she sat down. "She is stable, but in a very closely watched condition. She could have died from the injuries and still can if not watched carefully." Said Lady Tsunade.

Asuma let out a relieved sigh. "Is she awake yet?" Asked Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade shook her head. "No we are keeping her sedated for a while til her condition improves more." She replied.

They all sighed. "Can we at least visit?" Asked lee worried for Sakura. Lady tsunade chuckled and nodded softly. "Yes but please speak quietly so you do not disturb the other patients in the hospital." She said.

**Rock Lee POV~**

Lady Tsunade led us to the third floor. We were led past three doors til we got to Sakura's room. The sign to her room for her, tell her name and "closely watched" condition.

I waited for lady Tsunade to lead us in. "Shizune, go and gather some water and cool cloths." Said lady Tsunade in a low soft commanding voice. Shizune nodded as she got up and left.

I sat down in the chair before occupied by Shizune. Sakura was very pale, and was sweating due to her fever left over from receiving her injuries. She had been placed on oxygen. "I am sorry I could not stop you from getting injured." I said as I took and softly held Sakura's hand.

Everyone left us alone in the room except for Lady Tsunade. "She was having trouble breathing so I had her put on oxygen." Said Lady Tsunade. I nodded to show I understood. Shizune entered with some cloths and water. Shizune told me how to care for Sakura with the water and cloths.

**Ten Ten POV~**

**Suprised ans shock~**

I placed some flowers in the vase for Neji. "I miss you so much Neji, please wake soon." I whispered. I sat down in the chair beside his hospital bed. I gasped as his eyes started to open.

* * *

**OOOH Neji is awaking! Please remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, what is up? Not much here. Just writing, work, social. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**translations:**

**konoha: leaf village**

**Allied Shinobi Forces: the villages came under this title during the war**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter nine: Neji awake, Tsunade pissed even more**

**REader's POV~**

**Neji awoken~**

"Neji, can you hear me?" Asked Ten Ten. He groaned as his eyes adjusted. "Ten Ten where am I?" he said as he started to sit quickly pushed him down gently. "At the leaf hospital." She said softly.

He looked a bit confused as he looked at Ten Ten. "I thought I was fatally wounded during the war?" He asked in confusion. Ten Ten shook her head and slipped her hand into his. "Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune were able to save you." She said.

He smiled as he held her hand. "I am glad that I was saved." He smiled to her. She had tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "I am so glad you were too." She leaned down and kissed him.

Lady Tsunade knocked on the door. "May I enter Ten Ten?" She asked. Ten Ten smiled. "Yes lady Tsunade." She replied. Tsunade entered and stood in suprise as she saw Neji is now awake. "Neji how do you feel? Any pains, nausea anything?" She asked suprised.

Neji shook his head. "No my lady I am okay. How long have I been out?" He asked. She told him how long and his eyes widened. "I guess I needed the rest." He chuckled. Lady Tsunade checked Neji over anyway.

"You healed very good over the time you were in a coma." She smiled. Ten Ten smiled, happy Neji is okay. Tsunade wrote some things down on Neji's charts."If he stays ok or stable I should say, He should be able to go home in two days." She said as she walked out.

**Neji Hyuga POV~ **

**The war end results~**

"I am guessing that the Allied Shinobi Forces won the war?" I asked. Ten Ten nodded and looked sad. "We lost so many in the war. Kankuro is still in a coma, Choji's father along with Shikamaru's and Ino's died during the war..." She said sadly and tears ran down her face.

I wiped her tears with my finger, and pulled her gently down next to me. "SSh lost them, but their will of fire lives in everyone in Konoha." I said as I kissed her head. She nodded. "Yes you are right." She smiled a lil.

**Tsunade POV~**

I walked to my office in the hospital. I was not angry, I was PISSED. Everyone knew it too. "Oh I am so mad I could beat the shit out of a rogue ninja!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. "Ugh forget it." I said to them.

I walked in to my office and sat down. I needed to burn off my anger so I actually did some paperwork.

* * *

**Steer clear of Tsunade! She has anger problems LOL. Please remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woa so how about that last chapter everyone? Kinda loopy? So any ideas for upcoming chapters? I hope so.**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**translations:**

**konoha: leaf village**

**Allied Shinobi Forces: the villages came under this title during the war**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

******Chapter ten: Tsunade blows off steam**

**Tsunade POV~**

I walked to my office in the hospital. I was not angry, I was PISSED. Everyone knew it too. "Oh I am so mad I could beat the shit out of a rogue ninja!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. "Ugh forget it." I said to them.

I walked in to my office and sat down. I needed to burn off my anger so I actually did some paperwork. I sighed as I worked. "Ugh I really need some tea." I said to noone in particular. Sai walked in, and smiled. "Need some tea milady?" He asked noticing my mood. I smiled softly. "Yes please Sai." I said softly. He smiled as he went to make tea. I sat back and read over a report. "Humm other villages have the same problem we encountered." I looked at the sentence. I wrote down some notes and called a anbu corps stealth member.

"Yes milady right away." He said as he vanished. I sighed as I looked out my window. _" The villages will be on more alerts now." _I thought as I sighed. "Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!" Yelled Gai as he ran in to my office. I sighed yet again. "What is it Gai?" I asked. "It is started having a convulsion!" He said trying to catch his breath.

I ran out of my office. I ran to the room where Sakura is and told everyone but the healer's out. _"Sakura.. You are in cardiac arrest." _I thought as the Nara healers and I worked to help her. I used my advanced healing jutsu and pressed into her heart. She still would not respond right away.

**Gai POV~**

"No Lee! I can not let you go in!" I said in a firm voice. Asuma was trying to help me calm down Lee. "No she is trouble, she needs me!" He yelled. Shikamaru patted Lee's shoulder. "Lady Tsunade won't let Sakura die. Please calm down Lee." He asked him. Lee saw he was acting like a child trying to get in there. He sat down and sighed. We all sat down and waited quietly.

* * *

**Poor Sakura! I know she is gonna be okay! Everyone please do remember to review.**

**will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! What is up! Not much here! Just got done with camp.**

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**translations:**

**konoha: leaf village**

**Allied Shinobi Forces: the villages came under this title during the war**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sakura escapes death again~**

**Tsunade's POV~**

I finally got Sakura stable again. I sighed as I went out to check on Lee. Lee was shaking as he sat next to Gai. "She is stable yet again for the time being." I announced to everyone. Everyone sighed in relief. Lee stood up "May I please go in Lady Tsunade?" He asked with a bow. I smiled a bit. "Of course. But be quiet when you are in there. She needs to get some rest." I ordered softly. He nodded to me.

He went in as I breathed deeply out. "Lady Tsunade please go rest. Kami knows you need it." Said Shikamaru. I looked around and seen everyone was not only worried about Sakura but me as well. I nodded as I stood up. "Yes I will go rest. " I turned to one of my head doctors and told him to keep me updated on Sakura's condition. The doctor nodded and I left to go to the tower.

**Lee's POV~**

I went into Sakura's room. She was resting but now awake. "Lee you look like you have been through hell." She said softly. I shook my head as I sat down by her and held her hand. She softly smiled at me. "Sakura you are the one who has been through hell. You need your rest." I replied softly. She shook her head. "I feel like I have resting enough. Can't I just rest like awake?" She asked. I chuckled. "Of course. But you will need some sleep. As a healer you know that." I concluded to her.

She pouted a bit. "Yes I know. Nara san all ready told me that." She pouted. I chuckled at her, and I love her pout. It is so cute. "You are so cute when you pout Sakura." I chuckled. She looked at me with the pout still present. "Oh please, I can't be cute with a pout." She huffed. I poked her cheeks playfully. "Oh but you are." I concluded.

* * *

**Lol cute moment. Please remember to review.**

** 8/3/13 update coming soon I hope. I am sorry trying to get ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Toshirofan here. Not much going on. I have been working on my stories. **

**Disclaimer: So anyway I do not own Naruto or the characters, viz anime does.**

**Claimer: Any ocs I make up I do own.**

**translations:**

**konoha: leaf village**

**Allied Shinobi Forces: the villages came under this title during the war**

**A/N: italics means thinking, messages by summons (pakkun, gamakichi, etc), etc**

**Rei: ree-ea**

* * *

******Chapter twelve: Sakura is blushing alot **

_******"Love is somewhat pure"**_

_******Lee's POV~**_

_I went into Sakura's room. She was resting but now awake. "Lee you look like you have been through hell." She said softly. I shook my head as I sat down by her and held her hand. She softly smiled at me. "Sakura you are the one who has been through hell. You need your rest." I replied softly. She shook her head. "I feel like I have resting enough. Can't I just rest like awake?" She asked. I chuckled. "Of course. But you will need some sleep. As a healer you know that." I concluded to her._

_She pouted a bit. "Yes I know. Nara san all ready told me that." She pouted. I chuckled at her, and I love her pout. It is so cute. "You are so cute when you pout Sakura." I chuckled. She looked at me with the pout still present. "Oh please, I can't be cute with a pout." She huffed. I poked her cheeks playfully. "Oh but you are." I concluded._

"Oh Lee you are too sweet." She blushed now. I kissed her head as I sat down. She smiled at me. "I was wondering if there is anything you would like?" I asked her. She blushed again. "May I have some tea?" She asked.

I got up. "Yes of course. I bet your throat is dry." I summed up. "Yes it is." She said with a sheepish smile. I went to the coffee room. "Green tea with a little honey will help." I thought out loud.

**Reader's POV~**

Lee went to the coffee room and made some green tea. He put some honey in it. "That should help her throat." Lee smiled. Rei Nara walked in as he made the tea. "Hello Lee san. How is Sakura chan doing now?" She asked. Lee sighed. "She is awake but resting comfortably." Rei chuckled.

"That is good. I am glad she is resting. She will have a long recovery." Lee blushed. "I know and I will be here for her." Rei smiled. "I have to get back to work." She said taking a cup of coffee. "Let me know if something happens." He nodded. "Thank you." She nodded. Lee walked back over to the tea pot. "Almost reaady." He sighed.

He got the tea and made it now. He got some dangos as well. "Ok all set." He started walking back. He heard talking from Sakura's room. "I am relieved you are going to be okay! You are reckless!" Yelled a somewhat deep voice. I hurried to the room. "Now dear she is a jonin now. No need to yell at her." Sighed a nother deep voice.

* * *

**Oh I wonder who was in the room. Please remember to review.**


End file.
